I'll always find you
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: A song fic, The beginning's really sad, but IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING! so don't kill me yet. Sakura is upset and goes for a walk to clear her mind. ~i changed the title a bit cuz i kept confusing it with another one of mine.~


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherry: hello everybody! Well, I recently had fallen out of my "Groove" of fanfic writing, (basically I had writers block) but, now that it's summer, I think I can get rid of that block and start writing. 

Chickles: yaaaaay…

Cherry: you DO know Chickles that I know when you're being sarcastic?

Chickles: uh-huh *wink* so I should do the disclaimer right?

Cherry: uh-huh

Chickles: Cherry doesn't own anything really. Nope, not at all. Nothing, not this song, not ccs, not anything.

Cherry: good, ok, I've forgotten the title of this song, it's from the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" soundtrack. I thought it was perfect to do a songfic to. So enjoy, and if you know the title and singer of the song could you tell me in your review? That would be helpful!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I think I'll go for a walk,

Maybe out in the rain,

Maybe let the tears roll down my face and not feel the pain.

Maybe think about something,

Maybe think about you.

Yeah you can't hurt me now,

You know you can't hurt me now.

You can't hold me down.

Sakura sat looking out the window at the pouring rain. She never felt so…so used. So awful. Sayoran had hurt her. He left her and broke her heart. He had to go back to Hong Kong, for "clan business." And said he would be back within a week. It had been four. Four weeks without a phone call, a letter, not a single piece of evidence that told her that he was alive, or thinking about her. A week ago she gave up hoping for him, and went into the moody unreachable state of someone who just had their heart broken. She had eaten the gallons of ben and jerry's, torn up all the old pictures and memories, and not returned any phone call or gone out for the past week. It had been 6 years after she had first met him, a year since he came back, and a couple months since they started dating seriously. She thought he was the one. The only one for her. Sakura stood up. She couldn't let this get her down. She needed to get out, to breathe. She needed out of her dark world. _"I can't let him get to me. If he doesn't want me, if he just wants to stay in Hong Kong then…then let him. I don't need him." _Sakura thought to herself, as she walked out the door of her house and into the rain. As soon as the cool drops touched her face, she let her own tears meld with them. She had loved him so much, and this was so…unexpected. She started off down the sidewalk, walking at a slow pace.

__

And I got plenty of time,

Time to figure it out.

Time to think about you and me,

Whatever that was all about.

Got nothing to prove,

Got nothing to say,

No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway.

Got nothing to lose,

Nothing but you.

Sakura didn't know where she was going, she just knew she needed to keep walking. It was the only thing she had left. She walked on, her head downcast and her tears flowing unnoticed in the rain. She passed Penguin Park and the Twin Bells shop. All monuments of her childhood with the Clow cards…and Sayoran. Scenery passed by, as she kept moving, trying to keep her mind blank, trying to force herself not to think of those amber eyes. 

__

I think I'll go for a ride,

Till my memory fades,

Roll down the windows and glide down 75 to the everglades.

Maybe light up a joint,

Take a walk on the moon.

Yeah you can't reach me now,

You know you can't touch me now.

You can't hold me down.

Sakura looked up after about an hour of walking she noticed she was in a park she had never been before. _"It doesn't matter where I am, as long as it doesn't remind me of him. I…I don't think I can go on like this forever without him!"_ Sakura thought to herself as she gave up. She was so tired; the walk took a lot out of her. She sat down on a nearby bench physically and emotionally exhausted.

__

And I got plenty of time,

Time to figure it out.

Time to think about you and me,

Whatever that was all about.

Got nothing to prove,

Got nothing to say,

No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway.

Got nothing to lose,

Nothing but you.

Nothing but you.

Sakura rested her head in her hands. She was so confused! _"why did he leave me? Why hasn't he called?" _Sakura lay down on the bench as the rain let up. She slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

__

Why do you have to be so unkind?

Why do I have to be so inclined?

To lose my mind?

Sakura was wakened by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and stared at her perpetrator. He had the deepest amber eyes she had ever seen. No, that was wrong, she had seen them once before. 

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" A familiar voice sounded. Sakura's eyes focused and fell on a familiar face. It was Sayoran. 

"Sayoran?" She said sleepily. _"I must be dreaming."_ Sakura sat up and Sayoran sat down beside her. "Why? Why didn't you…call?" Sakura choked out, she didn't want to cry again. Especially in front of him.

"I wanted to Sakura, I really did. But the clan kept me so busy, I couldn't eve write to you. I'm so sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry." Sayoran said as he hugged her. Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out into tears, hugging him tightly. 

"I thought…I thought you didn't love me anymore." Sakura sobbed.

"I'll never stop loving you Sakura." He whispered into her hair.

"How did you find me here Sayoran?" Sakura asked as she broke away from their embrace.

"This park is right by my apartment, and I always come here when I'm troubled. I knew you would be upset, and I didn't know if I should call you or see you or what. But it looks like I found you anyways my cherry blossom." Sayoran smiled. "You look really tired, here come up to my apartment, and you can spend the night. Don't worry, I sleep on the couch." Sayoran smiled as he helped her up. Sakura leaned on Sayoran as they walked towards his apartment. The sun was just setting and cast a warm glow on the reunited lovers as they walked, in each other's arms.

__

And I got plenty of time,

Time to figure it out.

Time to think about you and me,

Whatever that was all about.

Got nothing to prove,

Got nothing to say,

No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway.

Got nothing to lose,

Nothing but you.

"Sayoran?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I…when you didn't call, I was ready to give you up, ready to let you stay in Hong Kong and forget about you."

"oh…"

"I was hurt…and scared…but now I know Sayoran, that you will always come for me…right?"

"I will always come for my cherry blossom, you never need to worry about that again Sakura."

__

Oooooh, nothing but you.

No, no nothing but you.

~fin~

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherry: goody an S&S one, always a fan pleaser.

Chickles: yeah…but it wasn't really well written was it?

Cherry: I dunno, I like the song, and I know people aren't going to like the beginning because it speaks about how Sayoran left her. BUT it had a happy ending right?

Chickles: I guess so. 

Cherry: review and tell me what you think please!


End file.
